This invention relates to inductive coil sensors and more particularly to temperature compensation of such sensors.
Inductive coils have been used to determine liquid levels by measuring the change in the effective inductance of a coil sensor obtained as a magnetic core moves within a current carrying coil. The further the core is inserted into the coil, the greater the effective inductance and vice versa. By measuring this effective inductance, the relative position of the core inside of the coil can be determined. The core is connected by way of a lever arm to a floatation device residing in the liquid. As the level of the liquid increases, the core is inserted further into the coil thus, increasing the effective inductance of the coil and as the level decreases, the core is retracted from the coil thus decreasing the effective inductance.
The effective inductance of the coil is determined by the number of turns in the coil, the current carried by the coil, the geometry of the coil, and the position of the core within the coil. The effective inductance is also affected by the magnetic permeability of the core. The number of turns, the current, and the geometry of the coil are all fixed parameters in the design of the coil sensor. The position of the core depends upon the liquid level, however, the magnetic permeability of the core is temperature dependent. Thus, the effective inductance will vary not only with fuel level but also with the temperature of the core. The temperature-dependence of the core""s magnetic permeability has more effect the farther the core is inserted into the coil. In order to make an accurate automotive fuel level sensor, the temperature of the core needs to be determined so that the effective inductance can be temperature compensated.
One method for determining the temperature of the core is to add a temperature-sensitive device in close proximity to the core. Such devices include, but are not limited to, thermistors, RTD""s and thermocouples. However, adding such devices increases the cost and reduces the reliability of the inductive fuel level sensor.
This invention discloses a method of determining the temperature of the core of an inductive coil sensor so that the effective inductance of the coil sensor can be temperature compensated to thereby provide an accurate measure of the level of fuel in a tank. It is impractical to directly measure the temperature of the core of the coil sensor since the core moves. However, since the temperature in a fuel tank varies relatively slowly, it is possible to measure a nearby temperature and assign that temperature to the core.
The temperature of the core, Tcore, is determined by the temperature of the sensor coil, Tcoil, since the coil is in close proximity to the core. Tcoil can be determined from the resistance of the coil, Rcoil. Thus a method of compensating for the temperature dependence of the core of a coil sensor is disclosed. The method comprises energizing the sensor with a prescribed voltage; after a prescribed time interval, measuring the resultant voltage across the sensor; and determining the core temperature from the measured resultant voltage across the sensor.
Once the temperature of the core is known, the effective inductance of the coil can be compensated for temperature changes. The inductive coil sensor is connected to a Fuel Control Unit. The Fuel Control Unit contains the electronics to measure the effective inductance of the coil and to read the coil resistance. The Fuel Control Unit uses the coil resistance to compensate the effective inductance of the coil and to provide an accurate measure of fuel level.